guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Seaguard Cosima
Location *Saltspray Beach (Luxon) Dialogue In Saltspray Beach (Luxon): :"Welcome to the front. The Kurzicks are pushing into our territory and attempting to gain ground. Get out there and teach those mangy Kurzicks a lesson they won't soon forget! :"Any questions?" Conversation options: ::Give me a brief summary of the objectives :::"The goal here is to amass 500 points before the other team. :::"You gain points by killing opposing players and maintaining possession over control points, of which there are 7 in total. Of the 7 total control points, there are 4 dfferent types: 2 resurrection shrines, 2 defense points, 2 attack points, and a dragon roost." ::Explain how to capture key points. :::"A control point is captured when your team outnumbers the enemy players within range of the contested location. :::"While capturing, there are 4 rates of change: 1 additional player (approximately 20 seconds to change the point state), 2 additional players (approximately 15 seconds to change the point state), 3 additional players (approximately 11 seconds to change the point state), and 4 or more additional players (approximately 8 seconds to change the point stage). :::"As long as your aggro circle overlaps the control point, you are counted as a catpuring team member." :::"Capture points have 3 states: enemy control, neutral control, and friendly control. :::"Finally, pets, minions, Spirits and so on are excluded from capturing control points." ::Inform me about the resurrection shrines. :::"Resurrection shrines allow you to revive closer to the battlefield. Capture of a shrine will spawn an NPC Monk to help maintain control. Once the monk is dead, however, he won't respawn. Monks are counted as teammates when capturing a control point." ::I want to know more about attack points. :::"Attack points give your team a battle cry; players within range receive a speed boost, attack speed buff, and faster skill recharge for 60 seconds. The battle cry will be applied as long as you are in the area. Two NPC Rangers will spawn to assist you in maintaining control. Much like a player, the Rangers contribute to your team's capturing power. Conversely, once the Rangers die, they will not respawn until the next point switch." ::I want to know more about defense points. :::"Defensive points give your team a Shielding Urn; players within the radius of the dropped urn share damage reduction. As long as you control this point, a new urn will spawn 30 seconds after the current one is used. An NPC Ritualist will spawn to assist you in maintaining control. Much like a player, the Ritualist contributes to your team's capturing power, but his spirits will not. Conversely, if the Ritualist dies, he will not respawn until the next point switch. If you lose control of a defensive point, you Shielding Urn will disappear." ::I want to know about the dragon roost. :::"The dragon roost wil spawn an Saltspray Hatchling that can be used as a follower. The hatchling contributes to capturing and holding a control point similar to a human player. The hatchling respawns 60 seconds after it dies. If you lose control of the dragon roost, you Saltspray Hatchling dies." ::I'll be on my way. Category:Luxon NPCs